Fluffy Collections
by Invader Celestial
Summary: Just a bunch of random stories writtin from various pairings, kinda like a fifteen pairings challenge I've seen around. Warning: Slash will consume you. I forgot to mention this in my first chapter: I don't own South Park.
1. Birthday Surprise

Fic title: Birthday Surprise

Summary: It's Stan's sixteenth birthday and there's a surprise waiting for him behind the tree. ::wink::

A/N: Well…This wasn't really cracked induced like my Rugrats one XD and the fact that there's a lot more SP slash that AGU slash. But anyway, enjoy

All Reviews welcomed and loved (And don't bother flaming, really, all I do is laugh at how idiotic the flamer is)

----------

Stan sat in his quiet, redneck, mountain town home, tapping away on his keyboard. It was the weekend and Stan's sixteenth birthday was coming up. He didn't know of any plans of a surprise birthday or whatever, but he was suspicious that one was probably going to take place.

Stan blinked and brought his attention back to his World of Warcraft game.

SPnats: Hey dude, I got us another mission.

SPelyk: Sweet. Uh-oh, mom's kicking me off.

SPelyk logged out

Stan looked at his alarm clock, it was 5 am. He decided it was best to go to sleep and logged out, expecting some sort of surprise tomorrow, knowing his dad.

----------

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! FIRE! FIRE! WAKE UP!"

Stan jolted awake, somehow managing to hit his head on the windowsill. He drowsily sniffed the air and didn't sense any fire. Groggily, Stan opened his door and saw his father freaking out outside his room. Stan grunted and turned back to his bed to go to sleep.

Suddenly everything was black and Stan felt himself being carried. He wasn't really nervous at all because his parents had done something similar to him for the past 8 years. He tried to fall asleep again but the ride was too bumpy.

After a little longer of the bumpy ride, Stan felt the whatever-it-was removed from over his head and body and everything got bright. He squinted around and realized he was at a random little park near the creek somewhere behind his house.

"SURPRISE!" Almost all of South Park shouted. Chef was there, Cartman was there, Kyle and Kenny were there and everyone's parents. Mrs. Garrison was there. Sadly, so was Jennifer Lopez with her kisses of taco-ey doom. Stan really thought Cartman had gotten beyond that by now. Stan focused his attention on the wood park bench-table he was sitting at the head of. Pizza. Yummy.

"We're so happy for you!" Stan's mother cooed and pinched his cheeks.

Stan, still in a sleepy daze, just shrugged at stared at the pizza.

"C'mon! Eat the damn pizza before I do," Cartman said, clearly drooling over the round mass of cheese, bread, and tomato sauce.

"Shut up, fat-ass," Stan replied drowsily and started eating the pizza.

----------

After a butt load of pizza and some cake that Cartman took for himself, Stan was finally getting into his party. Currently, he was trying to knock an apple off of Kenny's head with a new paintball gun he got.

"Ow!" Kenny mumbled around his orange hood.

"Sorry, dude!" Stan called back. He felt a slight tugging on his shirt and turned around to come face to face with Kyle.

"They're crazy!" Kyle whispered with a pretend-wild look in his eyes. "I need to hide!" And with that he ran down to the river and hid behind the wide old oak tree. Apparently most of South Park was cornering him, telling him he's next and stuff like that.

Something in Stan's mind told him to follow despite having to leave Kenny alone with Cartman. He sneaked down to the tree and plopped next to Kyle.

"Have you opened your presents yet?" Kyle asked, sounding hopeful.

"No, not yet. I was planning on waiting 'till I got home." Stan threw a rock in the water. "Why?" He shifted his focus from a fish flopping in the air and landing back in the water to his green-capped, red haired friend.

"Just wondering. You'll definitely like the first present I got you," Kyle replied nonchalantly.

"First? You got me more than one?" Stan asked; his pulse fastening a bit with happy anticipation.

"Yeah, I'm giving you the second one later. That is, if you want it." Kyle replied, feeling a bit awkward as he said it.

"Well," Stan thought for a moment, trying to imagine what it could be. Some imagines came to mind but he shooed them away. "What is it?"

"If you want to know, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Kyle looked serious and slightly nervous.

Stan did as he was told and felt Kyle's hands on his. Stan was very tempted to look, but something told him not to and he obeyed. After an eternity, Stan felt his mouth connect with someone else's mouth.

Stan didn't bother opening his eyes now. He knew who it was from the smell. He knew whose hands they were by the way they felt. They had a distinct softness with a bit of roughness at the same time. Something very difficult to explain. He felt the scratch of a moustache starting to grow back. He tasted an interesting, but not bad, mix of pizza and cake.

The two pulled apart. Stan wanted to keep that in his memory forever; he stayed as he was for another minute. He licked his lips a bit.

"That was good…" Stan opened his eyes and smiled at Kyle.

"Better than Wendy?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Yeah."


	2. Hanging With a Man

Fic title: Fluffy Collections

Chapter title: Off Limits

AN: Hey, I'm back again! You guys are probably still flaming me over the Nightwing fic. I have like…half of the second chapter done…Anyway, this is an update on the fluffy collections :D The crossover part is a tad misleading since it's just a bunch of one-shots for various ships in various fandoms put in the same story but as different chapters…Also, I haven't written fanfic style, I've been using typical paragraph form during the rough draft (where you indent instead of block) so some sections are just one sentence and look weird X( aaalso, whence joor done reading, PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEASE!? I'll give you a cookie!Also, there were some problems with some coding and stuff so the part where it shows the letters is a tad messed up sorry.

Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter. I own Fred Weasley.

Summary: Remus and Sirius play a deceivingly innocent game of Hangman. (actually, it never started off innocent, but that's beside the point)

* * *

Sixth year was hell. For Remus, anyway. As he was flipping through his potions book while studying for his OWLS, Sirius was having fun levitating outside a window. Of the Gryffindor common room; which is probably one of the tallest towers in the castle. 

This was distracting Remus very much.

"Why couldn't I have been put in Ravenclaw?" Remus sighed to himself.

"Because, Moony, what fun would that be?" Sirius yelled from outside the window. He was being thrown around by the wind, but James apparently had a firm grip on his wand. James moved his wand in a circle and Sirius followed suit.

"Can't you guys behave for just a minute?" Remus pleaded hopelessly.

"Eh, this is getting boring now anyway," Sirius replied. James pulled Sirius back into the common room and broke the charm.

James looked at his watched and rushed out of the room.

"OWL study session with Lily," Sirius explained and rolled his eyes.

"At least they're studying," Remus retorted hotly. He went back to reading but found that Sirius, who was being very fidgety, made that quite difficult.

"Hangman!" Sirius pronounced and waved a sheet of parchment in front of Remus' face.

"Careful where you wave that thing, you'll poke someone's eye out," Remus said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes again as well. "Alright. You won't let me study regardless." With that, Remus placed his bookmark and set the book on the table and got a better look at the sheet. "Three letters? May I have a hint, please?"

"It'll cost you a head," Sirius said, his quill hovering over the paper.

Remus looked contemplative for a moment. "Oh, all right, if you insist."

"The hint is: The person I like is…" Sirius said, drawing a circle with excruciating detail of the hair and nose. Remus thought it looked a bit like Snape.

Remus thought hard. He couldn't think of anyone with a three letter first or last name, so he figured Sirius must be using initials.

"L," Remus guessed warily, Lily was off limits.

Sirius shook his head and drew a body. It still looked like Snape.

"P?" Neither Peter nor James made sense, but it was worth a guess. A leg was added to the poor stick figure.

"N!" Narcissa was way out there, but also worth a try. Remus was absolutely clueless. The second leg hung around with the first.

"S," Remus said with conviction. He was absolutely convinced Sirius was in love with himself. An arm joined the Snape-ish stick figure which was now swinging back and forth.

Remus had one more guess and the last person he could think of was McGonagall(sp). "M," He announced warily.

"Moony, you went and killed the poor stick figure," Sirius said sadly. He took the ink off with magic, the game being done and all.

"Well, what's the answer?" Remus asked, utterly bewildered.

"Next round," Sirius murmured and drew a new gallows and five lines.

"Snape?" Remus asked incredulously, skipping the guessing of letters.

"Names," Sirius said mischievously. "Give you two limbs." He drew a head and body.

Remus thought hard. He already ruled out James and Peter who both had five letter names. Lily's name…_Wait,_ Remus just had a sort of epiphany. He calmly looked over Sirius, who was adding minute details to the stick figure. _Why am I thinking in terms of guys? Sirius isn't…is he?_

"Come on, we don't have all night," Sirius whined, pulling Remus from his thoughts.

"I give up," Remus conceded. Hopefully, Sirius would give up with the games and just tell him.

Sirius wiped the board and, much to Remus' chagrin, wrote drew 10 lines in a three word arrangement of five, one, five.

"R," Remus blurted out without thinking. An 'r' was placed on the first blank of the first word.

"A?" A head was put on the gallows.

"E." The second blank of the first word was filled up.

"I." The second to last blank of the last word now had an occupant.

"O?" A body was added to the stick figure.

"There must be a U," Remus muttered, almost to himself.

"Yup," Sirius put two U's on the paper. The fist one on the first word, fourth blank, the second one was the second word, second letter.

Remus furrowed his brow and shook his head. He concentrated on the letters and saw:

R E— U—

—

—U— I—

This was starting to get…uncomfortable, for lack of a better word.

"Bathroom," Remus said and, what appeared to be calmly, walked up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with the other three marauders.

Sirius hit his head on the table a few times.

"What'cha doin', Padfoot?" James asked miserably. He stood at the entrance, his cheek a flaming red.

Sirius quickly stuck the piece of paper in his pocket – one which James had yet to stick his hand in, and studied James' face. "Did something stupid again?"

James plopped himself in a chair and nodded sullenly. "Tripped Snape by accident and she slapped me, then Snape gets mad at her and she blames me so I ducked out of there as fast as possible. At this rate I won't even get a date seventh year…"

"Harsh, man." Sirius contemplated floating out the window again.

"Where's Moony? Weren't you going to tell him? And where's Wormtail?" James looked around distractedly for Peter or his mousy form.

"Moony needed the loo, we got to the third of hangman and I'm pretty sure he got it. As for wormy, no clue." Sirius shifted a bit. "Should probably talk to him," He muttered, referring to Remus.

"Let him be," James suggested softly. He was still rubbing his stinging cheek.

"What happened to your face, Prongs? Did a squirrel attack you again?" Remus asked jokingly as he casually walked down the steps.

"Snape, as usual," Sirius replied before James even had a chance to register Remus' presence.

Remuis sighed. "What did you guys do this time?"

"He tripped over his own damned robe and blamed me!" James said, nearly exploding. He then became very sullen again.

"But you didn't trip him?" Remus asked incredulously. James nodded and Sirius shook his head.

"James is going soft, Moony," Sirius sighed forlornly.

James sulked off to his room when Lily burst through the entrance. She looked mad, ignored Remus and Sirius, and stormed up to her room.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table. Remus rolled his eyes and contemplated pushing Sirius' feet off the table. He decided that was a bad idea for fear of being poisoned. The table could be cleaned later, even if it required a hazmat suit.

"About the hangman game," Sirius started carefully. "It was a joke. Doesn't mean anything."

Remus shook his head. "It did mean something. To both of us." Remus looked around even though he knew no one was there. It still felt like someone was watching. "Can we talk about this on the roof?"

Sirius nodded and went to the roof. Remus followed and when he stepped outside, felt the pull of the moon. The full moon was about a week away and it was gnawing away at his bones and brains.

"What's there to talk about?" Sirius asked guardedly. He had no idea what was going to happen or how either of them would react.

To answer one uncertainty, Remus pulled Sirius into a hard, awkward, inexperienced first kiss. Sirius almost fell off the roof, but Remus, who was much stronger than he looked, was still holding on to the lapels of Sirius' robes.


End file.
